


another world

by posholnahyipojaluista7a



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Christmas, Drunk Doyoung, M/M, Pre-Slash, Trapped In Elevator
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posholnahyipojaluista7a/pseuds/posholnahyipojaluista7a
Summary: застряли в лифте за час до рождества - какое-то такое саммари у драббла
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 1





	another world

— Ну, и, — начинает Тэиль, присаживаясь в новых джинсах прямо на грязный пол, — на каком мы этаже?

— Между шестым и пятым, я думаю, — Тэен, в отличие от «сокамерника», еще не смирился, и зачем-то сует пальцы между дверцами лифта.

Раздвинуть получится вряд ли, но не сидеть же сложа руки, когда через полчаса в твою квартиру ввалится толпень и будет с упоением крушить-ломать все в радиусе метра. Ключи у Доена, и уж надёжнее было бы отдать их первому встречному, чем лучшему другу, который рыжий и не против поносить юбки. В подарочном для него пакете, который довезти сегодня уже не получится, лежит женское кружевное белье. Напоследок Тэен оставляет отпечаток своих ботинок ровно посередине правой дверцы и садится тоже.

На улице снежище валит крупными хлопьями, и Тэен очень внимательно разглядывает влажные, как после дождя, белые волосы парня напротив — их почему-то просто страсть как хочется потрогать. Парень вроде как нашел что-то интересное на полу или на своих ногах, поэтому Тэен расценивает это как молчаливое разрешение. Мол смотри на меня, сколько душе угодно. Ну, Тэен и смотрит.

— Хочешь? — Парень, до этого увлеченно рывшийся в своем рюкзаке, достает мандарин и протягивает Тэену, почему-то так и не поднимая головы, — На улице дали.

Тэен хмыкает на странное оправдание и мандарин принимает, а потом делит его на две сочные половинки и одну возвращает…

— Как тебя зовут?

— Тэиль, — очень красивым, каким-то хрупким и звонким голосом.

…возвращает мандаринку Тэилю.

Тэен с тоской смотрит на свои липкие руки (в слабом аварийном освещении они фиолетовые) и облизывает, а потом слышит, как Тэиль чмокает губами, и улыбается. Это вроде обряда посвящения: облизать друг перед другом мандариновый пахучий на всю кабину лифта сок и быстренько обтереть об штаны остатки. Друзьями не стали, но насвинячили вместе и неловкость ушла с последней скрывшейся во рту долькой.

— А тебя как зовут? — Тэиль решается (это определение действиям в голове Тэена звучит трогательно) поднять взгляд и улыбается очень смущенно, очень неловко, очень сердцеразбивательно.

— Тэен, — осколки Тэен собирает и ссыпает в рюкзак, а вместо них выуживает бутылку яблочного сидра и старается улыбнуться также эффектно, — Раз уж мы тут застряли, а до Рождества час или полтора, предлагаю выпить. В праздники самые уважающие себя лифтеры пьют, не будем от них отставать.

Тэен открывает бутылку и делает первый глоток. Тэиль наблюдает максимально завороженно, и это так льстит, что внутреннее желание сделать что-нибудь дебильное крутое разрастается вместе с желанием положить блондинистую голову себе на колени и зарыться пальцами в слегка влажные волосы на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Следующий глоток делает Тэиль.

В закрытом пространстве лифта время идет само по себе, и сколько хочешь гипнотизируй часы, а все равно оно будет своевольничать. К двенадцати часам Тэиль отпускает свою робость и развязывает язык, начинает активно шевелить губами и жестикулировать, двигается ближе и как-то незаметно для себя (очень заметно для Тэена) и вправду перемещается на колени Тэена, теперь рязглядывая его снизу вверх. И что-то мелькает в этом небольшом пространстве между их лицами, что-то будто трещит там или натягивается так, что Тэена внезапно тянет вниз, ближе. У Тэиля глаза красные, и моргает он ими раза в два медленнее, но даже в таком состоянии соображает, что Тэен не просто так растяжку тренирует. И когда до него доходит, он почему-то не рвется закрывать лицо руками или пытаться выломать дверь — просто закрывает глаза и ждет с легким, приятным таким замиранием сердца.

За секунду до кабина наполняется звуками противной вибрации и мелодии звонка.

«Э-э-эй, ты где? Мы начали без тебя, — из трубки орет пискляво-скрипящий громкий голос, пытающийся перекричать громкую музыку.»

— В моей квартире… Ай, ладно. Я застрял в лифте, — Тэен машинально касается пальцами белых волос и с восторгом обнаруживает, что они мягкие.

«Что? Какая дыня, друг? — голос в трубке продолжает орать, и Тэен с досадой думает, что у того не хватит соображалки, чтобы уйти туда, где потише.»

— Не дыня, блять. Я в лифте застрял. — Тэиль начинает похихикивать снизу, а Тэен откровенно беситься.

«А-а-а-а, — многозначительно, интонацией „сверху-вниз“ тянет голос, — Ну, ты скоро?»

У Тэена аж зубы скрипят, так сильно он их стискивает.

— Блять, Доен! Я в лифте застрял!

«Что-о-о-о-о? — до того, в трубке, кажется, наконец доходит смысл ситуации, по крайней мере его „о“ переходит в ультразвук, понимающий такой ультразвук, — Ща разберусь, бро.»

Тэен сбрасывает звонок и жалеет, что друг вообще позвонил. В конце концов, без него эти несколько часов (или минут) проходили очень даже неплохо, а за секунду до звонка — вообще прекрасно. Он смотрит в глаза Тэилю, и тот улыбается мягко и расслабленно. Тэен ловит себя на том, что уже готов всю жизнь распинаться в комплиментах одной только улыбке Тэиля.

— С Рождеством, — Тэиль тянет руку вверх и то ли в ответ, то ли по наитию треплет черные волосы.

— С Рождест…

— Тэе-е-е-о-о-он! — Доносится отчетливо слышимый крик, от которого Тэиль слегка вздрагивает, а Тэен делает громкий такой фейспалм.

— Я вызволю тебя-я-я-а-а!

— Да иди ты уже ужрись, лисья морда! — Тэен с психу орет куда-то в потолок и по завершению пыхтит от злости, как ежик.

— А он с какого этажа кричит? — Тэиль уже откровенно хохочет.

Тэен мысленно записывает подходящие его прекрасному смеху эпитеты: чарующий, живой, звонкий, мелодичный.

— С десятого.

— А мы почти на шестом, — Тэиль отдает дань уважения голосовым связкам Доена, впечатленно присвистнув.

— Тэ-е-о-он! — Кажется, к писклявому голосу прибавляется еще несколько, и они как дебилы орут в наверняка закрытые двери лифта, а из открытой двери квартиры (кто же будет ее закрывать) им аккомпанимирует Фифтисент.

Тэиль от смеха сгибается пополам, жмурится, а в уголках его глаз собираются капельки слез, которые он тут же вытирает об футболку Тэена. Тэен уже любит и Доена, и его голос, и рождество, и фифтисента, когда Тэиль утыкается носом ему в живот и дышит туда в перерывах между приступами смеха.

В кабине все еще пахнет мандарином и яблоками, когда свет резко загорается и лифт приходит в движение. Тэиль как-то оживленно отдирает себя от пола и встает в противоположный угол, очень аккуратно, изящно так пошатнувшись. Тэиль поднимается и как зачарованный смотрит на светящиеся цифры на панели: 8 и 10. Они на разных этажах. Тэен жуть как не хочет на свой, не только потому что Тэиля там не будет, но и потому что там музыка, много людей, а еще больше мусора, и в горле бурлит неожиданное отвращение ко всем этим гулянкам, когда взгляд падает на все еще слегка пьяного и все такого же нежного Тэиля.

Звон, сообщающий о прибытии на необходимый этаж, режет слух.

Тэиль выходит быстро, но у дверей останавливается и разворачивается. Вроде как не может уйти просто так, но и слов подходящих подобрать не в силах. Стоит как истукан и снова смотрит на свои шнурки.

— Пока? — Тэен начинает (или заканчивает) первым.

— Ага, — невнятно мямлит Тэиль, думая о чем-то своем, — Может, зайдешь на чай?

Тэен успевает сначала выйти на этаже, а потом уже как следует удивиться. Он разглядывает теперь сухие белые волосы, раскрасневшиеся щеки, легкую улыбку и очень счастливые глаза и конечно он зайдет на чай, но сначала…

— С Рождеством.

От волос Тэиля пахнет мандаринами.


End file.
